Computer storage systems may be logically distinguished by two types of configurations. One configuration is a hardware configuration, which is the collection of hardware components constituting the storage system. For example, a hardware configuration may include a controller model, a controller enclosure, a number of controllers, a number of drive trays, a model of drive trays, a number and model of drives, or the like. Another configuration for a computer storage system is a storage configuration, which determines the logical storage entities of the system. For instance, a storage configuration may include drive groups, Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) volumes, hot spare drives, or the like.
When a customer orders a computer storage system, the customer will generally specify a hardware configuration as part of the order (e.g., utilizing a bill of materials). Then, when the system is delivered, the storage configuration will typically be configured (e.g., by the customer's Information Technology (IT) staff). The storage configuration must be configured before customer data can be loaded onto the system, in preparation for putting the storage system into production. This process can be time consuming, and particularly expensive for large customers, who may order a large number of storage systems in one order, and then have to install and configure the systems before putting them into production.